


相思早

by salansama



Category: ensemblestars, 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: 他们少年时发生在医院中的小故事





	相思早

关于夏天的定义，很长一段时间在天祥院英智的印象中都很模糊。也许模糊并不是个合适的形容词，那是一种混合了遥远、苍白、抽象等等情感的记忆。夏天会穿着轻薄的衣服，阳光给所有笼罩其下的物体罩上一层金属般耀眼锋利的边沿。夏天的植物像绿色的海，被风卷起阵阵漩涡，鸟雀虫豸在这水体中穿行，如同藏在岩隙中的鱼。夏天属于空调、冷饮和泳池，也许还有海滩与祭典，浴衣烟火炒面章鱼烧砸西瓜试胆大会。

但天祥院英智的夏天里只有病房、输液管和吞到咽喉肿痛的各种药片。夏日的气候于他而言无异于一场酷刑，少许能踏出医院的日子都让他有一种被湿热的空气挤压而无法呼吸的错觉。一离开凉爽的室内，天祥院英智就会觉得自己被粘稠的高温包裹其中，本应沿着皮肤散发的热量被生生逼回体内而头晕脑胀，甚至有一次他还没回到家中就又被送到了医院。

“那是因为你把室内外的温差搞得太大了。”坐在椅子里的莲巳敬人听完对方的描述后头也不抬地说。他捧着速写本，从天祥院英智的角度只能分辨笔杆摆动的幅度，铅芯划过纸张的声音在安静的屋子里面慢慢回荡。明明还是坐在椅子上脚尖都够不到地面的小孩子，语气却像个大人一样。天祥院英智无视了自己跟对方相仿的身高，腹诽着探头去看他手中的本子。

“但是天热会难受啊，凉快点比较舒服。”半个身子都伸到床外的男孩说。莲巳敬人瞪了他一眼，把速写本塞到他手里跳下椅子。天祥院家族的人身体都不太好，但英智的体弱明显已经超出了家族的平均水准。两人认识的时间还不很长，敬人已经认识到对方的本质也不过是个被宠坏的小少爷而已。这人大概没少利用自己的外貌和地位去折腾护士佣人，例如这个明显不科学的室温。抓起遥控器将温度调高两度，莲巳敬人又推开了阳台的落地玻璃门。夏季的热浪混着骤然鲜明的蝉鸣如有实质地扑进屋内，甚至把窗帘都抛出一个圆润的弧角。

莲巳敬人回到病床边就看到英智嘟起嘴对骤然升高的室温表示不满的模样。鼓起脸颊的男孩眼睛左飘右飘就是不肯看他，手下却紧紧捏着速写本不肯松开。

“手指，”莲巳敬人清了清嗓子，天祥院英智还是有些不愿理他，“你把线抹花了。”

天祥院英智慌忙松开，果然画纸上细密流畅的排线已经被蹭花了一块，仔细看似乎还能分辨出指头的形状。接过小心翼翼递回来的本子，莲巳敬人捉住对方下意识想蹭鼻尖的手，细细擦净指腹上的铅灰才放回去。他藏起嘴角的弧度，翻回到速写本的第一页。

“这里是山下的广场，马上要到夏祭了，这几天大家都在准备。”深浅不一的铅笔线条描绘着祭典开始前凌乱的场地，依稀能辨认出横跨广场的彩灯带和正在组装的摊位。莲巳敬人一张张翻过去，在英智面前逐渐展开了一副黑白色的画卷。在河流与山之间的河滨广场上举办的祭典，从黄昏开始比暮色还温暖的灯光就照亮了这里。祭典的场地自鸟居之下一路蔓延，两边摊位各种商品琳琅满目。身着浴衣的姑娘们踩着木屐小步挪着挨个摊子转过去，不一会儿手上就抓满了各种食物。盆舞的队伍很长很长，站在高台上领舞的少女每个动作都从指尖开出润白的花。苹果糖又大又难咬但每次还是忍不住要去买一个，章鱼烧和炒面的酱汁经常浓烈到舌头麻痹可摊子周围永远水泄不通。小孩子们围着金鱼池，对着每一个能成功捞上鱼的人发出惊叹。在广场尽头是通往山上的小路，祭典的灯光照不到这么远的地方。沿着小路一直向上走就能看到寺院的山门。站在寺院前的空地上，可以同时看见空中和河里的烟花，水中倒映的美丽光点被水波揉碎成翻卷波动的光带，顺着静谧的水流一起消失在黑暗中。

天祥院英智并不是第一次听说关于祭典的一切，甚至很多次在电视里面看过专题报道。东京大阪博多福岛札幌京都，黑暗中纷飞飘舞的灯笼、一眼望不到头的彩车、色彩缤纷的服装还有人们脸上快乐的表情被装进小小的画面里展现在观众面前，可那些著名主持人的插科打诨和360°高清摄像都没有此刻敬人手中一张张铅笔稿来得印象深刻。闭上眼，想象填补了那些缺失的色彩和模糊的细节，蔓延成记忆中最深刻的画面。而之后和敬人一起去过的祭典，逐渐化作细碎的薄片嵌进此时还单薄浅淡的框架。

“后天是夏祭，晚上要跟哥哥一起去帮忙，下午可能就不来找你了。”敬人合上边讲解边勾描不知不觉已经被画满用完最后一页的本子，安慰地揉了揉听到他不能来显得有些丧气的男孩的头顶。“回来给你讲祭典上的事情，然后等你好了我们一起去。到时候我就可以告诉你哪些最好玩啦。”

“那我可以留着这个吗？”英智指了指速写本，生怕对方收拾书包的时候一起塞进去。

“当然，这些画都是为你画的，翻的时候小心点别蹭上铅灰。”莲巳敬人拍拍英智攥着本子的手，避开了零落的针孔。“那我走了，好好吃药乖乖打针不准把饭偷偷倒掉。”走到门口的男孩突然想起了什么，扭头补充了一句，“还有空调不可以调太低。”

随着男孩的离开病房里重归宁静。天祥院英智盯着飘动的窗帘看了一会儿后又打开了手中的速写本。每一幅画每一张图都是敬人眼里的画面。他像是在用敬人的眼睛去观察，去回忆，去到那些单凭现在的他还去不了的地方。速写本上没有色彩也鲜有细节，但就是这些粗糙模糊的笔触向他描绘了崭新的世界。

想要跟敬人一起去医院和家以外的地方，想去看他看过的东西，想要走他走过的路，想知道他是用什么样的心情记下那些美景才能画出这么美丽的画。想要知道的事情还有那么那么多，每一件都跟敬人有关。

那么等他下次来了再仔细问问看吧。这样想着，天祥院英智抱着速写本进入了有着铅笔笔触景色的梦中。


End file.
